


Story Time With Two Gay Nerds!

by ltskiki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltskiki/pseuds/ltskiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Sam swap high school memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time With Two Gay Nerds!

"You got the popcorn?" Charlie jumped onto the couch, sending a spray of vintage throw pillows into the air. Sam chuckled, setting a large bowl onto the coffee table.  
"Are you ready for the most important moment of your life?" She clapped her hands together, grinning widely.  
"I really doubt Bilbo Baggins will become a factor in my life."  
"You're such a Debbie Downer, Sam."  
3 hours and 6 bags of popcorn later, he stood corrected.  
"Okay, that was pretty good." Sam admitted  
" 'Pretty good'? Are you kidding me? That book was my childhood! " Charlie hit him with one of the dusty pillows.  
"Fine, fine. It was great."  
"You bet your ass it was!"  
Once the credits were over and the screen turned black, Charlie sprawled over the couch, stretching lazily.

"What do you wanna do now?" she yawned.  
"Braid each other's hair?"  
"Please?"  
The edges of Sam's mouth turned down. "Wait, I was kidding."  
"Too late!" She disappeared from the room.  
"Charlie?" Sam called out, his voice echoing throughout the bunker.  
She returned a minute later, clutching her duffel bag.  
"Whoa, who's hair are we braiding, an army?" He asked, sounding slightly afraid as she pulled out a baggie of hair ties and glittery clips.  
"You have thick hair!" Charlie argued, kneeling behind him.  
"I never agreed to this."  
"I know." She yanked on his hair.  
15 minutes later, she shuffled Sam into the bathroom.

"Do I really need to close my eyes?" He complained, attempting to roll his eyes and realizing, as forementioned, they were covered by his eyelids.  
"Not anymore, look!" She slapped Sam's arm and he obeyed.  
And doubled over laughing. There were around 15 pony tails on his head, sticking straight up. She had managed to braid a few strands at the back of his scalp, but the rest was a mess.  
"I tried!" She said defensively.

An hour later, they had retired back to the recreation room, passing a bottle of strawberry vodka (A gift from Charlie) and watching some 90s sitcom Sam had never bothered to watch before. "I watched this every day in high school." Charlie commented, wiping alcohol off her cheeks with her sleeve. "Why?" He asked. It was badly written, like most shows with a laugh track. She seemed slightly hurt. "I didn't have that many friends, you know." "I thought you would've been really popular with the ladies." She laughed bitterly. "I only had one girlfriend, and she was an asshole." Sam sighed. "At least she's alive." "Most likely." She agreed, taking another swig. "Any other revealing childhood secrets?" Charlie thought for a moment. "I had a boyfriend once!" He looked at her, surprised. "What was his name?" "Jimmy Granger, 3rd grade. He gave me his juicebox during recess and we played pirates every day." She covered her mouth, trying to contain her combination or embarrassment and laughter. Sam almost spit out his mouthful of artificially flavored liquor, clutching his stomach. "I think that may be gayer than the girlfriend story. " After their drunken laughing had died down and Charlie had resided to sitting cross legged on the floor, she grinned at Sam. "What about you." He cleared his throat, trying to think of a good, non-monster memory. "Uh..I slit my wrists in the 9th grade?" Charlie coughed, having expected something less..depressing. "Really?" He shook his head softly. "You know what, forget it, I couldn't think of anything else." Her eyes flashed with concern, and just a little curiosity. "No, I wanna know what happened. " Sam sighed, placing his hands on his knees and trying to recall the details. "Well, I was depressed for a long time, it kindof goes with having an insane, borderline alcoholic for a father, and that's without throwing monsters into the mix. I didn't get diagnosed until college, though, Dad said therapy was a waste of money, and there's wasn't anything a good hunt and a set of whiskey couldn't fix." Charlie snorted. "Amen, brother." And immediately felt bad. Sam smiled for a second, acknowledging her comment "It would have made more sense to go for a gun, or even a hunting knife, but I decided to steal a scalpel from A chemistry. I didn't really think there was a way to get out of the lifestyle of hunting, killing, eating, barely sleeping, and doing it all over again the next day. Long story short, I passed out in a motel bathroom and Dean found and stitched me up; he kept promising he wouldn't tell dad." Sam chuckled harshly as he remembered the panicked voice, almost as scared of his brother's mortality as his was of their father. "Anyways, I would've had to stay in ICU for a few days if I went to the hospital, so he just patched me up himself. " There was a long silence until Charlie said, "That's it?" "Yeah, what do you mean?" "You try to kill yourself when you're what, 15? And go back to life as it was? That makes no sense." Sam sounded bitter. "What else was I gonna do? Dad was not going to let up about the family business, I skated by until I got into Stanford and got better. " "I'm glad." Charlie said, reaching up to touch both of Sam's wrists. There were plenty of scars, most from fights and sacrifices from spells, but the two thick vertical lines that stretched from his palm to the crooks of his elbows was unmistakable. She pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around him, smelling the cheap scent of alcohol on the both of them. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> That was reallllyyyy gay. I've wanted to finish this for forever. So many suicidal/self harming Winchester headcanons over here.


End file.
